Janitor's Closet
by ElenaDamonForever
Summary: Damon swears to make this girl his. But one problem..She is NOT easy at all! And he just might find himself falling for her while she still hates him and his stupid ego. DAMON/OC
1. Rude much?

With as much grace I could generate, I stepped out of my dark car, out into the bright sunlight, and also into the awkward, open gawking of the students surrounding me, rows and rows behind their shiny cars. I sighed.

Does people even know that they are staring? Cause' if they don't.. I thought, a little frustrated laugh bubbled up in my throat. I've never enjoyed being in the spotlight, good or bad. It didn't help that I was well, a little strange. I didn't have parents or any close siblings, come to think of it...I have no family. I've been living with some distant relatives time to time, but I had never fitted in. It felt like I was the permanent "new" kid to a clique, when they were laughing and creating great memories, I would be found sitting underneath a tree, staring at a journal with a pencil in my hand. My knuckles would turn white on how hard I've been grasping, I can remember how I been feeling, misfitted, trying to held back the sobs that I had been always suppressing for years. I knew if I let it out, it would never stop.

I really did try; from my attitude to my life, I've wanted to impress. No, I don't want to impress, only the desire of being congratulated by loving parents, or even ranted at by angry, worried-sick parents. I wanted to feel loved. But it all stopped when I figured out a better way to live. Feeling a sly smile curved itself onto my lips, I licked them. After that...change, I became a nightmare, but I had more fun I've had for years, I sure as hell was enjoying it. The little smile on my face turned into a full-blown grin.

I exhaled slowly, then slowly slipped on my black sunglasses. Taking a step forward, I slammed my creaky car door. I quickly surveyed around me, noting the jocks, cheerleaders, and the "losers", I personally found them much more fascinating then those superficial, popular kids.

I could feel every set of eyes watching me from the first step I have took into the old school building. Taking my sunglasses off, I calculated the reasons for the bizarre staring of the students, I managed to keep my head busy enough while I strolled toward the office. Taking a hesitant step into the warm, homely room, I inhaled the smell of aged wood , then quickly converted it to mouth-breathing, I took another calming breath.

"Hello," I said to the old woman sitting behind the wood stall. She looked up with a bored expression, it was masked quickly with an expression that's one of excitement.

"Well, Hi there! You are, uh," She quickly looked down at some clustered paper, digging in a rapid motion, she finally held up a coffee stained paper. "Scarlette Verch?" She looked with eyes of blind curiosity.

"Yep." I cleared my throat, "This is my first day an-" The lady quickly interrupted me, she beamed,

"Of course! Happy first day!" Before I could utter out a thank you, she continued,

"You are quite a beauty!" She smiled, in my head I consider she had probably rarely complimented someone in a way she had just complimented me.

"Thank you." I accepted modestly, I did not consider my self a beauty, merely pretty or average if I felt vain; I had long, thick, black wavy hair that meets at the small of my back, a pale complexion, a bright, dark shade of sapphire for my eyes, and rosy shade for my cheek. I wondered it was the reason of my name.

Taking the time table, I scanned it quickly and thanked the friendly elder. With my head down at the paper, I scurried out of the office, then stopped when I crashed into something, I looked up to meet a pair light blue eyes. Those eyes flickered into a leering shape.

"Easy there!" Came a sultry voice, which I recognize as one of dark seduction. Making me feel extremely annoyed, people who are full of themselves, well, have never really got along with me. I gingerly brushed at my clothes, taking a giant step backward.

"Sorry." Sarcasm.

"It's fine." The little boy toy winked at me, ego the size of a planet, irritation overpowered every other single one of my thoughts. I attempted to distract myself, I looked around aimlessly, then decided to ask him where the room 207 was.

"It's just right there," He pointed at a small blue door, I was paranoid, since it was such a small room, and also because I was aware of his little self fulfilled grin that I recognize as somewhat an expression that I too, wear often. I wasn't amused to see similarities between this agnostic boy and me, no matter how insignificant.

I took a repulsive stroll toward the room, opening it slowly, I peered inside. It was a janitor's closet. White rage pulsed through me hotly. I know this matter was small, but it just reminds me of things I would rather not remember. I spun around.

"What the he-," I begin, but got interrupted. His hard, muscular arms shoved me hastily in. Rage turned to confusion, hearing a click sound. I knew he locked the door. He turned, and grabbed my face, piercing my eyes with his. His lips parted,

"You want to kiss me." His voice was rough, his pupil were dilating, he definitely anticipate a reaction, but if he thinks kissing him was it, boy was he wrong. I lift my hand with blind speed, grabbed his hand and peel it away from my face. The pathetic boy looked shocked. Slowly I squeezed his hand, applying little pressure with each second, until hearing his pained, harsh breathing.

At least he didn't cry.

"Now, is that any way to treat a girl?" I mocked, then whipped his dirty hands away from mine after a few more second, relishing in this moment. Pushing pass him, I walked out with a great sense of triumphant, he was lucky I didn't do worse than that.

And one more strange thing about me, is that, you guessed it.

I'm a vampire.

Damon Pov

I touched my throbbing hand, I was pissed. It hurts, a lot.

"FUCK!"

My school snacking thing that I did to piss Stefan off, had turned into an angry meal that came this close to breaking my hand. I'm a vampire! For christ's sake, that chick wasn't even suppose to resist my compulsion...Unless she's a...shit.

I punched the wall with my good hand, trying to take out my anger, on the bright side, no one was here to see this. If Stefen was here..I continued with horror, or worse, Elena...I shoke my head violently. My hand was already healing, I wiggled my hand, thinking, I already made up a decision.

_I will suck this girl dry then stake her_, I frowned, _or.. I will do anything to get her. _ That's better. I smirked.

With that, I skipped out whistling.


	2. That was easy

Hey dearest readers! I'm sorry I didn't write a chapter sooner...Since I was so absorbed in other peoples story I havn't really checked mine! So I hope you enjoy this one chappie :)

I OWN NOTHING BUT DAMON SALVATORE AND THE LITTLE SCARLETTE. No really I don't own Damon Salvatore. :(

Scarlette's pov.

Even in my sleep, I could hear an obnoxious, high-pitched ringing sound.

At first, I tried to ignore it, flopping to my other side. As if that would help...

How does people stand this device? I wondered. I always do when it came to the mind of human. It sounds degrading and offensive, but I find ...people's acts as unintelligent for many proven reasons. Chaos? Violence? (A smirk over there) And just other utter stupidness. Vampires are far more wise then human, who relied on their inpulse rather than instinct. Vampires do not, we leave no trace behind, and we forbid uncontrolled emotions.

Without being consious of my actions, my hand slammed down on the tiny unprotected beeping machine with much, much more force than needed to press the fragile "Wake" button. It cracked pitifully. The word hypocrite fired through my mind.

Groaning, I pushed myself out of my ball of warmth. I had no desire to go to "school", and it unnerved me that I sounded just like some other teenage girls who slept at 2:00, then went off whining in the morning. So, with more enthusiasm , I skipped out of my room. In my mind I throught about the inconvience of not having a little darling device to remind me in the just lovely morning to wake the hell up.

I could hear my bones creaking ever so slightly when I hopped down the twirling staires. That was the exact first telltale sign that you need blood.

_ASAP_. I throught with a little humorous smile.

Glancing at the clock, I decided that I still have an unbearably _lot _of time to hunt before attending to my new favorite hobby... school. I chuckled darkly.

It was still a bit dark outside, which dampened my mood into a gloomy one. I ignored it as best as I could and shutted my eyes,trying to feel human bodies meters away, I could hear the delectable, warm and wet of a heart beating. My mouth watered at the same time the veins around my eyes lurged out. I controlled it with a bit of effort, I wouldn't want to cause a scene with my food, and also for the self-indulgence reason of making my feeding a desirable one. For the human.

I stepped lightly closed to the nearby brick houses, targeting my prey, I studied him with one glace.

He was a teenage boy, about 16. He had a head of lusious light brown hair that would be anyone's dream, his eyes were tinted to an astonishing shade of violet. He most definitely was taking a hike in this early of a morning. Satisfied that I chose someone different from the crowds of men that mindlessly buff themselves up in a gym, I glide toward him with a sly mask on my face. He seem to notice, for he stopped and was now studying me with a keen look. My cheeks tainted with a bit of color, and I smiled shyly at him. Even this far apart, I could makeout the pleasurous grin of his face. I stopped a couple of inches away from him, and stared at him openly. He seemed to be growing nervous from my questioning look, but I slowly reassure him with a building mischievious smile. His heart was picking up speed.

"I'm making you nervous, aren't I?" I half-smiled.

"Nope," He lied, "What are you doing out here this early?" He added.

"Just enjoying this." I waved around us, in response, he glaced around in a polite manner. His eyes found mine again and I smiled fully at him. His heart stuttered.

"Ye-yeah," He glowered at the floor and back at me, "It's beautiful." He replied softly as his eyes probed mine.

I'm getting reallllly thirsty. His heart beating loud and proud while he was drawing blood to his face wasn't helping. I need to speed this up.

"So are you." I said lightly, tilting my face up. "I'm Scarlette, and I'm pleased to meet you." Adding a bit of tension on pleased is always good.

"I'm Josh." He mumbled shyly, helding up his hand. Amused, I slipped my hand around his warm one and squeezed it his benefit. His breathing stopped and I looked up.

Sighing, "You can be a little more straightfoward with me, don't worry." I compelled him lightly, I could just compelled him to makeout with me. Then I will chew his neck out...But what's the fun in that?

Vampires hunt the animal chew-chew style, I shuddered. It was the "chasing the screaming, bleeding victim" one ... Ant then there's the seduction one. You get the sex (Sometimes just a snogging) and the blood, and no pitchfork and torches for you in the old time. Since their only regret is of you not visiting often enough.

His eyes were wide, locked into the intense eyes before him. Then, he snapped out of it and grabbed my face almost roughly, kissing me aggresively. I responded in a smug mode , running my fingers through his sex-god hair. Basking in the softness. My bloodlust grew and I felt my fangs intruding, for a stunned moment he licked them all the same. I turned away and quickly pierce the warm, silky skin on his neck and dranked greedily, after mouthful of gulping, I stopped unwillingly though, before he drops down like a rock.

I switch my face back into the innocent human one and beamed at him. He looked down at me in shock before rolling his eyes back and fainted.

He would be alright, I could hear his heart beating in a steady pace. Actually, he would be more then alright. Switching of my one-second smile. I walked away without erasing his memory. He would be really good at keeping secrets.

Damon's Pov.

Ah. I see the little hand-breaking vampire chick also likes drinking the hot human's blood in that way. She seemed to be even more smooth then me. I scrunched my eyebrows in anguish. It's probably because I do more compelling than I do talking using my "charming charisma". I soothed myself. Mainly because the annoying girls bitch too fucking much, and I would just love to tell them nicely to take a hike, and come back when they got a cut.

Seeing the mighty charming "Scarlette Verch" leaving the little poor victi- no, I mean donor by how willing he was. And desparate. I laughed in a comforting manner.

I stalked off to the totally hot guy and shoke him with the tip of my boot. He didn't move. I kneeled over and was planning to suck this guy's blood out too when I got interuptted.

"Well, now, If it isn't Damon Salvatore." The voice was layered with venom.

I whipped my head behind, and grinned darkly.

HOW WAS IT? *Nervous face* I hope I didn't dissapoint you! :(

I know I probably have some errors in there (Gramar, spelling) By I'm still working on it, so gimme a break ;)


End file.
